


The Appendicies

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Dune - Fandom, Garfield - Fandom, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, F/F, F/M, Mental Institutions, Original Character(s), Other, Unintentional Transgender, all I wanted was a pepsi, but only if it was seasoned with honey, but your mind will fill in the real dirty details, if i told you this was crackfic would you hold it against me?, psychedelic drugs, references and allusions to nasty sex, you sick fuck, you're driving me crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garfield in the Expanse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209599) by [Elijah_Partridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge). 



B-Space - An unknown region beyond the belly where space twists and folds and turns. It is rumoured to be inhabited, nay overrun, by 4 tribes of aliens.

Black Rose Facility of Wisdom and Femininity - An institute originally started by the Ixerexes as a reaction against the religion of The Sisters and Brothers of Ramses--First in the Ritual of Ma'at. This facility imposes strict gender roles and re-educates patients to live up to the strictest of gender expectations. It was under Professor T. Agonist's purr-view that the facility entered it's most brutal of phases by joining forces with the Ursine Tribe, in particular Self Control Cowbear.

The Belly of Th'ubbs - The Belly is all that is or ever was or ever will be. Our feeblest contemplations of the The Belly stir us — there is a tingling in the spine, a catch in the voice, a faint sensation of a distant memory, as if we were falling from a great height. We know we are approaching the greatest of mysteries. We are a way for The Belly to know itself.

Constitutional Diploma - A certificate that in the middle history that was granted to all Cutelings once they passed their first round of indoctornaturalization. Upon it was writtin the full text of the Ixerexian Constitution by the Cuteling. 

Cuteling - A kitten with a lot of innate Tae-Kawaii-Tao that is called into indoctornaturalization.

Digestial Dispersion - An event that happened in the middle history that coupled with the Great Ideowar caused a massive diaspora amongst Nyeko-kind into the farthest reaches of The Belly. 

The Five Patriarchs of Nyen - five saints (if you will) of the Nyen religion. They are not so much venerated as laughed at as according to the strange belief structure of Nyen. A sixth and seventh prophesied to be born as twins, which will usher in an age of destruction when the eighth and final Patriarch is born.

Frysikk Sutra - A companion to the teachings of the Five Patriarchs. Considered by the five to be tainted due to being nothing but "the litter and scratches of one legged cats that smell funny". It is, non-the-less, a basis for most Nyeko religion.

The Great Ideowar - A massive war that consumed the known universe, demarcating the middle history from recent history. Many theories have been put forward as to the cause but ultimately it was Nyar'mil's brutal slaying of Billy P. Awesome that served as the spark to this pulverulence-cask of history.

Indoctornaturalization - The process by which kittenkind were educated and caste-chosen. 

Idealegionaare Horde - A large army fiercely and fanatically tethered to their god-king. By the time of their final ascension the conditioning is so strong that if the god-king dies, they are driven to felicide/suicide. 

Ixerexes - A Monarchist/Capitalist culture that started in the ancient history. By the time of the middle history the culture read in decline and finally died out in The Great Ideowar. They would claim to be the ultimate in rationality, promoting "reality over emotion".

Liyamanoic Tribe (also The Liyamanon) - A tribe of shamanic wanderers that started with Nyar'mil and the Psychedelic Cat Hiverids. They have no canon, no bible or doctrine and instead use their techniques to, as they call it, read The Will of the Belly in order to "can/make/do". For a long time they worshipped a bearded and mustached hominid until he was lost to the sands of time. 

May-Tex of Ah-Pook - an ancient tribe of kitten-kind. Not much is known about them except their slavish warship to destruction; notibly by pushing victims off of tall structures.

The Market - a giant market place that is as much an organism as it is a loose collection of vendors. The center of the market is a giant cathedral where the most powerful merchants live, while the outside of The Market is more like a bazaar. At the hight of the Ixerexes cultural period The Market was worshipped.

Nyeko - All of kitten-kind.

Nyen - An ancient religion, supposedly passed on to kitten-kind from the hominids. It's precepts are passed down through a tradition of Myeow-do, a call and response chant of nonsense. Similar to the Liyamanon religion in that it has no strict doctrine but different in that it's essence is in the absurd, versus the can/make/do of the Liyamanon.

Psychedelic Cat Hiverids - Hybrid Bee-Cats that feed upon the flowers of the Nepeta Cataria. Each Cat is the host to a hive of bee's that live inside of them, with the queen taking residence in the brainstem of the cat. They act as a single organism. When two or more Hiverids encounter one another both cats and bees dance together to trans-fur culture and religion in the can/make/do style. 

Pulverulence-cask - A receptacle for explosives.

The Sisters and Brothers of Ramses--first in the ritual of Ma'at - a highly egalitarian religious society in the ancient histories. There were many laws and codes. While the culture was highly casted and stratified, the higher castes were tasked with taking care of the lower castes, helping them to realize their potential. 

Tae-Kawaii-Tao - A technique where a kitten learns to control and channel their cuteness to the ends of control and domination of others. Central to this technique is the use of Meow.

Th'ubbs the Obesiliterator - Glory to Th'ubbs. Blessed is his work. May we forever stay with him and within him.

The Ursine Tribe - A relatively unknown tribe of interlopers, generally seen as the natural enemy to kitten-kind. Historically whenever any of their kind intersect it is a harbinger of suffering.


	2. Appendix II

Before the arrival of Garl'fyed the Nyeko of Thubbs practiced a religion whose roots in the Frysikk Sutra are plain to see. 

While there are many threads that are easily traceable, it is far more interesting to explore the deeper cords of the Nyeko religion and what they meant to the Nyeko and how Th'ubbs was ultimately shaped by these forces:

1\. The 5 patriarchs of Nyen, who's oral tradition has been purred down through the millennia.

2\. The Liyamanon, an ancient sect of nature worshippers that deny themselves to be Shamanic yet ritually take psychoactive chemicals and enter trance states.

3\. The agnostic ruling class, especially the tribe of Ixerexes for whom religion was the catnip of the proletariat.

4\. The so called Ancient Teachings, including those preserved by the May-Tex of Ah-Pook, The Sisters and Brothers of Ramses--first in the ritual of Ma'at and finally the survivors of the 3rd rationalist purge,

There is a fifth force which shaped religious belief, but it's effect is so universal and profound that it deserves to stand alone. 

This is of course digestion- and in any discussion of religion, it deserves to be written thus:

D I G E S T I O N !


	3. Appendix III

The journey of the Liyamanoic Tribe to the Belly of Th'ubbs is dizzying in its complexity; in order to give it any level of detail would require an entire novelful. The contribution of this tribe of psychedelic warriors is so fundamental to Garl'fyed's great impact on Th'ubbs, and thus the Known Universe, the author feels that it is important to contextualize their contribution.

The central character in the birth of the Liyamanoic Tribe is Nyar'mil, a young Cuteling among Billy P. Awesome's Idealegionaare Horde. During the induction ceremony a rogue psychedelic bee had flew in. When nyar'mil was stung, not much was thought about it and the ceremony continued. Finally it was Nyar'mils turn to collect the Constitutional Diploma from Billy P.Awesome himself. Irony was in force that day, for it was then that the psychedelic venom hit and Nyar'mil heard the great growls of Th'ubbs from deep within Billy P. Awesome's Bowels. The imagery and sounds were frightening, leaving Nyar'mil shaken.

That night Peaches and Nyar'mil sensually cellebrated their co-graduation and induction. With venom still swirling through veins there was no stopping the tender and twisted treatments that Peaches could think of.

And Peaches was a scholar. She could think of plenty.

In an effort to prolong this post-co-graduation-sex-celebration she had purchased some psychedelic honey from The Market and introduced it as part of their feverish frisky fuck games. Licked and sucked from various holes, the honey was dribbled and fed. Fluids mixed and new orifices discovered until all that was visible was an undulating golden amorphous blob. The venom and honey mixed in Nyar'mil's veins, lighting synapses on fire long after Peaches fell asleep. It was said that night that Nyar'mil had a higher dose than any cat before or since. It was in this psychedelic daze and confusion that Nyar'mil wandered to the hidden cliffs, hearing the rumble tummy calls.

It was upon the cliffs that the bee's came stinging and biting. At first Nyar'mil tried to flee, but the cliffs were far to precarious for a proper abscond and he fell, quite literally, to the bee's amidst their hive. What followed was an orgy of cat on bee. Nyar'mil fought and tried to resist the brutal penetration of their probing proboscis. When the Bees encased Nyar'mil in a prison of wax, the stinging and bites were drifting between sweet wonderful pain, and sour horrible pleasure. Finally a merger between hive-kind and kitty-kind happened. It was then that she KNEW.

When Peaches found Nyar'mil outside she hurriedly called Professor T. Agonist. Recognizing Nyar'mil's place in the Ideolegionarres, Professor T. Agonist institutionalized her into the Black Rose Facility of Wisdom and Femininity. The days and nights were full of painful restraints and treatments. But a cohort of mutually symbiotic bee's had kept Nyar'mil teetering on the edge of reality and B-Space. One day she met her caseworker and P-nemesis: Self Control Cowbear. Through long daytime sessions Self Control Cowbear helped Nyar'mil overcome her outward addition to the honey. At night-time he was twice as cruel and they would have steamy trysts, The Patient fully restrained while The Doctor took special interests in the course of treatments. It was a dark time for Nyar'mil. She knew that she need Self Control Cowbear to give her a clean bill of health, but Nyar'mil was too much for him to let go. She was the perfect mix of wonton, self loathing, hatred, and oozing sexuality.

At long Last Billy P. Awesome wanted to personally check on the status of his star pupil, his bride and his hapless patient. The night of the 5th cycle into her treatment Nyar'mil was paid a visit by Self Control Cowbear, Professor T. Agonist and Billy P. Awesome. 

Not much is known about what happened that night. The three Bloated Bodies of Billy P. Awesome, Self Control Cowbear and Professor T.Agonist were found. Their desiccated corpses were full of holes as if chewed by insects. All that the great historians agree upon is that the power vacuum left behind was the spark of the great Ideowar.

When Peaches saw Nyar'mil again she tried to convince Nyar'mil to stay, but there was nothing to be said. Nyar'mil was too hurt by the betrayal to Prof. T. Agonist. She wandered the city during the first skirmishes of the Ideowar, slowly collecting a cadre of cats as she preached the word of the great Digestial Dispersion. In the end only 23 followers would ever make it out of the cliffs alive, but that was enough.

Finally when Th'ubbs the Obesiliterator came, Nyar'mil and her band of Psychedelic Cat Hiverids consumed him, and were consumed by him in the process. This process of mutual consumption created the Expanse of B-Space.


	4. Appendix IV

In order to fully understand how Nyar'mil could kill Self Control Cowbear, Professor T. Agonist and Billy P. Awesome in brutal cold blood it is important to examinethe treatments that was inflicted upon Nyar'mil at the Black Rose Facility of Wisdom and Femininity.

In this appendix we will examine just a single "ordinary" day at the Facility. It should be noted that what we are describing is only what can be educatedly gleaned from the diaries of the inmates, records from facilities like Blackrose, and of Nyar'mils latter-day memoirs.

\--------

03:55 - Neuro-nurse de-activates EEG to prevent electrical hazard.

04:00 - Patient awakened by jets of cold water from nozzles in the ceiling.

04:05 - Patient left to dry by cold blowing air from ventilation system.

04:10 - Patient fed daily breakfast-gruel ration generously provided by the Soy-Lent corporation.

04:20 - Patient administered morning dosage of medication.

04:30 - Patient transported to early morning Physical Therapy Session.

05:00 - "Physical Therapy" with Self Control Cowbear.

09:00 - Patient transported to room for Morning "nap".

10:30 - Patient re-awakened by cold water.

10:35 - Drying session #2.

10:40 - Midmorning Soy-Lent liquid snack.

10:50 - Patient transported to noon Mental Therapy Session.

11:00 - "Mental Therapy" with Self Control Cowbear.

14:00 - Patient / Caseworker Lunch.

14:30 - Patient transported to room for Afternoon "nap".

16:00 - Patient awoken from cold-water jets.

16:05 - Drying session #3.

16:10 - Soy-Lent Dinner.

16:15 - Patient transported to "Spiritual Therapy"

16:20 - "Spiritual Therapy" with Self Control Cowbear.

19:00 - Patient / Caseworker "Supper"

20:00 - Solitary Reflection Period

22:00 - Patient returned to room and strapped down with a 10 point restraint to standard issue non compliant patient hard plastic sleep coffin.

23:35 - Neuro-nurse prepares nightly EEG session.

23:45 - Lights out.

\--------

_What follows is a re-telling of the experience in Nyar'mil's own words._

I don't know what session was worse: physical, mental or spiritual therapy. Each morning I awoke groggy despite the cruel punishment of the jets, and it was in the morning that Self Control Cowbear was the worst.

You may wonder why I always call him by his full honorific title. He hated it when anyone shortened it, but especially when any of his patients did. The only person that could get away with it was his boss: Professor T. Agonist. 

During the mental sessions he was under the watchful eye of other staff members so he couldn't be as bold. Even under their watchful eyes his specialty was being able to get into your head and twist your thinking so you didn't know what was up and what was down. This dovetailed with the their wicked plan, calling for the 'systemic tearing down of gender through any and all means necessary'; including humiliation, gaslighting and keeping us in a permanent state of confusion.

The normal mind-fuck would be for the Caseworker to make you believe that you were having a sexual tryst during one week, and then the next week they would discount the tryst as delusional. Frequently your drugs would be switched at the same time so that the delusions could be blamed on the "new dosage". I've often wondered if the only effect of the drugs were 'the side effects'.

But Self Control Cowbear was fucking me mentally and physically. And then playing this second order game of pretending to fuck me and pretending to deny pretending to fuck me.

During the spiritual sessions he could be tender. Not often. That wasn't his normal way of doing things. But it seemed like sometimes he would need tenderness. One night I was very deep into indoctrination and he had just gotten into some kind of fight with his harem leader. 

I started by massaging his back. Like I was trained I listened to his every word. It was about how he was wronged by this-queen-bitch-harem-leader. I would only occasionally interject to make sure he knew I was listening. When I finally got to his lower back he sighed deeply. I knew I was doing well. He grabbed me and gave me a fierce kiss before hissing "I wish I could just take you as my Harem leader. You are everything a girl should be: proper, submissive, feminine. Maybe after you're done your treatment I can petition The Professor."

Things progressed from there. He let me push him down on the couch and mount him for a change. This was the only time it ever happened. Maybe it's because I was such a good listener. Maybe it was because he was so receptive. By the time I got his scrubs off, he was panting and practically clawing at my breasts. What could I do but let him? When I finally fit his engorged member inside of me he was on the edge of explosion. Using the lessons I learnt under his tutelage, I squeezed my walls tight and held him off.

Then slowly we ground our hips together. Faster and faster. He was yelping and growing by the end of it until he pumped me full of wet sticky cum; his back arched, claws gripping my breasts as the blood slowly dribbled down his arms. Then he fell back and relaxed. I did too.

It was still. Not the forced stillness waiting for the morning meals. Not the empty desolation of "Reflection period". But an honest stillness. The only honest experience not mediated by my Hyvrid pairing that I ever had in the Facility.

It was then that I felt his cum dribble out of me and onto him. That shook him out of his revelry in a hurry. I could see the fire in his eyes before he slapped me in the face.

"You bitch!" he growled before throwing me off of him.

He stood over me and stared. Then he silently cleaned himself off while I sat on the floor and sobbed. It was "Supper" session next. He couldn't do too much to me then. But there was still the morning.

And Physical Therapy with Self Control Cowbear in the morning was the worst.


End file.
